


There Will Be Time

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Mark’s thirtieth birthday. [Written for Porn Battle XI]</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, for the prompts time and alcohol.

It’s Mark’s thirtieth birthday, which is apparently a big enough deal that he doesn’t know most of the people at the party. Dustin’s here, of course, and Chris flew in this evening from New York. Most of Facebook past and present is in attendance. So of course he’s here too. Mark saw the name on the guest-list; he just hadn’t been convinced that Eduardo would show up.

They talk, of course they talk. They’re not kids any more and they attend a lot of the same events but this is… this is Mark’s birthday. The last time they had been in the same place, on this day, Mark had been turning twenty.

Sean is making a speech, balanced on a chair in a way that should be precarious but he still makes look effortless. He’s talking about pioneers, and making something really fucking cool, and Mark smiles because he managed to develop a passing grasp of social niceties sometime in his mid-twenties. Sean toasts him, with a glass that somehow doesn’t spill, even when Sean lifts it way above his head. “To Mark.”

Mark’s name is echoed, and it’s a big room, but he finds Eduardo’s eyes across it. Eduardo was looking first; he raises his glass of wine in Mark’s direction. He mouths the words - to Mark – following the toast. It should be mocking but it isn’t. It’s just Eduardo, smiling softly at him across the room.

Mark walks away.

Eduardo finds him, out of the main ballroom, the other side of a maintenance door. He says, “Nice party.”

Mark shrugs. “I suppose.”

“Feeling old?”

“Did you?”

Eduardo considers this. “No. Then, I didn’t crowd a hundred plus people into a hired ballroom to tell me that I was a living legend. What’s it like to be memorialised while you’re still alive?”

“That was Dustin’s idea.”

Eduardo grins. “I know. Honestly, I think he expected you to shut him down at some point.”

Mark turns to tell him that Dustin had seemed invested in the whole project, and it’s not like Mark was going to be a great planner for Dustin’s thirtieth next week, so it seemed fair to let him go all out on this one. But Eduardo grabs hold of Mark’s arm as he turns, contriving it so that Mark is facing Eduardo, whose back is pressed tight against the door. This is probably a fire hazard.

Eduardo’s thumb settles in the bend of Mark’s elbow, rubbing a circle through the sweatshirt. They’re standing really close together now: Mark realises he has taken a step, planted his feet in the upside-down V of Eduardo’s spread legs.

Mark closes his eyes and exhales. “Wardo.”

Eduardo leans his forehead to Mark’s and runs the finger of his free hand down the line of Mark’s fly. “Yeah?”

“Okay.” He’s still not prepared for Eduardo to kiss him, biting down on Mark’s lip and sliding his tongue in on Mark’s gasp. Eduardo works down Mark’s fly, leaving the button to last, pressing in with his fingers before he frees Mark’s dick and takes hold. His grip is sure and certain, just on the edge of rough. Mark’s breath is panting desperate moans. Eduardo kisses him again, laughing, “you want the whole party to hear you?” Mark’s not entirely convinced that he cares, not right now. Eduardo moves to Mark’s neck, to the underside of his jaw. He pulls back long enough that Mark can see the new little lines at his eyes, from where they crease up when he smiles. Eduardo passes his thumb over the head of Mark’s dick and leans straight back in again, muting the sound Mark makes when he comes all over Eduardo’s hand. Eduardo cleans away the mess but otherwise neither of them move for a minute, waiting. Mark breathes against Eduardo’s mouth. “Okay,” he says, and drops down onto his knees.

Eduardo makes a frantic, startled noise, letting go of Mark’s arm. His hand ends up on Mark’s shoulder, gripping tight. Mark rests his forehead on Eduardo’s stomach, feeling the heat of him, and the whole body movement of his heavy breathing. Mark’s fingers don’t work as quickly as his thoughts, getting tangled in the buckle of Eduardo’s belt, and the buttons of his dress pants. Eduardo is hard and already leaking a little, a tiny damp spot on his underwear. Mark kisses the place, and then shifts the cotton out of his way. Eduardo’s head hits the door.

When Mark looks up, Eduardo’s eyes are closed, like he could be anywhere, anytime. They hadn’t got further than kissing and drunken fumbling back then. Mark knows now what he didn’t know in college – that Eduardo had wanted more from him. Eduardo had wanted more _then_. They hadn’t had the time; now they have time for tonight, to play at a rewrite of history. But Eduardo- Mark has a life. He has other friends, and he occasionally dates and he works a lot at a job he loves. He’s been out of favour with Eduardo for nearly five times as long as they were friends. But Eduardo has always known Mark better than anyone else and Eduardo fixes his dark, open eyes on Mark. “I missed you,” he says, fierce. “I fucking missed you, you know that. Still.” His fingers press against the bites he left on Mark’s neck, still talking. “Mark, God, just, more.” When he comes, Mark swallows.

Eduardo helps him up. “We didn’t do that before.”

“No,” Mark agrees. Though clearly they should have been doing that for years – it seems something of a waste.

Eduardo stares at his mouth. “You look fucked out, Mark, no offence.”

“Why would I be offended?”

Eduardo’s laughter makes the corners of his eyes crease up. He says, “There’s a roomful of guests outside, probably looking for you.”

“And most of them would probably be surprised to hear that we hadn’t done that before. But if you want to go back out there, we can go.”

Eduardo grabs Mark’s arm. He turns Mark around in a mirror of his spin before; they press shoulder to shoulder against the door. Eduardo says, “Wait. We still have plenty of time.”

Mark thinks about this. He’s still only thirty. There is time yet, to screw things up and start again. He stays there with Eduardo, not wasting it.


End file.
